Hana Hikari
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una anciana miraba el parque, como las hojas de cerezo caían y volaban por el aire, las personas con sus familias e hijos... -Como quisiera que ella estuviese aquí para mirar esto conmigo, ya nada es lo mismo sin ella... Como quisiera reunirme con ella OS de cumpleaños para Nico-chan, la eterna idol numero uno del universo 7 Mini crossover con Candy Candy


**Hana Hikari: Es conocida como Kigo o palabra estacional. Básicamente es la manera poética de referirse a una estación, tipicamente en hiaku o en otra poesía japonesa. En este caso Hana Hikari, es algo entorno a "La manera en que las flores de cerezo parecen iluminar el área alrededor de ellas en la noche" refiriéndose por supuesto al final de la primavera cuando las flores de cerezo están en su punto.**

22 de julio…

Era en un gran y concurrido parque donde una mujer de cabello recogido de dos coletas abajo y de color gris tirando a albino, su cara quizás tenía arrugas pero conservaba esa belleza que la caracterizaba desde sus más brillantes como juveniles años. Estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas con una cobija roja de detalles rojos mientras veía con algo de nostalgia sobretodo esas hojas rosadas que caían y volaban por toda la ciudad.

Estaba sentada en su silla debajo de un árbol mientras se abrigaba en la sombra ya que por su edad avanzada, de unos 90 años le molestaba el clima soleado. Una enfermera de cabellos rubios ondulados, unos hermosos ojos verdes y pecas en su nariz la estaba acompañando, era su paciente personal desde hace varias semanas y claro forjaron una fuerte amistad.

-Toramaru…- Decía la anciana que por cierto era ese alguien de tan pocas pulgas

-Señora Yazawa, ya le dije que me llamo Candy

-Sí como digas, Toramaru- Cortó y decidió mirar todo el lugar mientras enfermeras como pacientes andaban de un lado para otro sin olvidar a los niños con sus juegos y sus ruidos, a veces esa hermosa época de mediados de año le asqueaban luego de aquella perdida y gran falta que llevaba en estos momentos.

-Toramaru

-Sí señora Yazawa

-¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?

-Bueno, señora Yazawa…

-Soy la gran Nico Nii- Apretaba su puño pero no tan fuerte debido a su avanzada edad- Soy la bailarina número uno del universo

-De hecho usted me lo dijo muchísimas veces señora

-¿Entonces…?- Tenía un gesto de ligero enfado mientras miraba a la pobre enfermera rubia la cual trataba de mediar la actitud de la anciana japonesa la cual miraba con tristeza y nostalgia

-Dime Toramaru, ¿Por qué estoy plantada aquí?

-…

-Viendo las flores de cerezo y viendo esta primavera… Estoy viendo toda esta mierda por mí misma- Hizo una mirada algo tenue tirando a triste, no debió ser dura con esa noble chica pero desde que perdió a esa persona hace unos dos años…

-Desde que no tengo a Maki-chan, ya nada tiene sentido para mí

La enfermera tomó sus ya encenizadas manos mientras la miraba con algo de tristeza ya que entendía el pasado como la vida de esa anciana, su compañera sentimental la dejó partiendo de este mundo hace dos años de causas naturales y ahora ella era la única que quedaba con vida de las nueve musas.

-Señora Yazawa…- Sonrió la rubia pecosa con ternura y esos ojos verdes esmeralda- ¿Qué le gustaría para su cumpleaños- Aquello dejó un poco de piedra a la pobre anciana de ojos carmín la cual le recordó aquel viejo discurso que sostenía con su viejo amor en cada mañana de cada 22 de julio y en primavera.

-Si quiere haremos lo que quiera

-Espero que no se te ocurra la brillante idea de escapar- Hizo un pequeño bufido de enojo lo que causaba algo de gracia a esa enfermera cabeza hueca

-Vamos señora Yazawa, yo no soy de esa clase de personas- Guiñó el ojo en señal de su máxima confianza- Puede tener lo que usted quiera aunque…- Ladeó su mirada mientras se rascaba el cuello, quizás se sentía algo avergonzada o quizás apenada, de hecho cabía recalcar que un rojo inundaba sus mejillas.

-Bueno, señora Yazawa, sé que es hoy es su cumpleaños y por eso estoy haciendo todo lo posible para hacerla sentir- Suspiró temiendo que todo era en vano- Así que he estado preocupada porque no tengo nada que le pueda dar, lo siento

-De hecho, esto es lo que quiero por ahora- Se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, quizás Candy era una idiota o tan idiota que hasta Honoka y Rin no podrían con ella pero un corazón de oro y de muchos quilates

Luego apretó su mano con la de ella aunque Candy era cuidadosa por su edad

-Siempre veía con Maki-chan la primavera, cuando las hojas del sakura estaban en su punto y caían pero como ella no está conmigo quiero que seas tú

-Señorita Yazawa…

-Eres lo único que me queda, Candy- Se rió un poquito- Una lástima que no seas tan celosa como lo era ella, siempre le preguntaba porque todo el día y me decía que no podíamos tener tiempo todas las noches- Se rió aunque Candy como siempre procuró en ayudarla

-Ja ja, ya veo

-Es que a veces Maki-chan se pasaba de la raya con lo nuestro, ya sabes tener…

-Sí, eso lo entiendo

-Ella era bastante temible en ocasiones, era de esas personas que te amaban y te tocaban cuando sea lo suficientemente brillante para verme- Una sonrisa siempre leve y pequeña estaba en su rostro- En verdad era mi más grande amor, la extraño mucho

-Ya veo…- La enfermera decidió alistar todo lo necesario para un pequeño picnic con la anciana japonesa la cual estaba viendo detenidamente ese paisaje con los pacientes y las enfermeras, sin lugar a dudas era un día de vida más aunque ansiaba estar con su viejo amor pero con que tenía a alguien similar en sus amistades era suficiente.

-¿No tienes que irte ya a servicio?- Se refería a la labor de su amiga rubia en el hospital

-No, por ahora el descanso durará mucho

-Ya veo…- Una hoja rosa cayó sobre su cobija- En un rato, de cualquier modo- Echó una leve mirada a la enfermera, debía admitir que su apariencia física más su actitud daban mucho de qué hablar

"Si tuviéramos la misma edad posiblemente Maki-chan estaría molesta con Toramaru y haría todo lo posible para no mantener sus manos fuera de mí… Jaja, sería gracioso"

Pero a veces tenía su lado medio raro cuando se trataba de mujeres bonitas sobre todo ese cabello rubio y ojos verdes… Oh no… Mierda

Se volteó con un sonrojo diminuto y pequeño

"Diablos soy una tonta, tengo 90 años… ¡No! ¡Esto no es lo que debería estar pensando! No ahora, de todas las veces… Esto me pasa cuando me gustan las personas de cabello y ojos bonitos"

Dio un suspiro leve y mirar de manera definitiva el cerezo esparciéndose por el viento

"Bueno Toramaru lo está haciendo por mi y para no sentirme sola, después de todo lo propuso en primer lugar y al menos no quiere dejarme plantada"- Sobre la manta estaban varias bebidas y emparedados- "Al menos me es duro asimilar que todas no estamos, hasta extrañó a Nozomi y Eli, de hecho esa pecosa me recuerdan a esas dos".

De pronto miró a una niña pelirroja de cabello largo y coletas en forma de bolita en su cabeza que pasaba por el lugar, la pequeña tenía un aproximado de dos años y andaba algo inocente en busca de saber sobre el mundo. Se detuvo a mirar a la anciana nipona con una bonita inocencia de ojitos morados lo que causó una pequeña conmoción

-¿Hola?- Preguntó la niña con una bonita sonrisa

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy muy bien- Alzó sus manitas

-Sabes pequeña, no he visto a alguien como tú en mucho pero mucho tiempo

-¿En serio?- Miró curiosa a la abuelita, en verdad esos carmines se le hacían atractivos

-Sí- Miraba la misma hoja que cayó sobre su cobija hace rato- Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aquel parque en la escuela, ella y yo nos montábamos en un columpio después de clase. Me gustaba cuando ella me lanzaba fuerte y la primavera como cualquier otro día era maravilloso y el columpio…

La niña sonreía con toda su inocencia

-Espero que seas muy feliz pequeña

-Me llamo Akari

En eso una mujer a la lejanía llamaba la pequeña, era su madre a lo cual con toda su alegría se despidió de la anciana la cual se despidió no sin antes hacer su frase de Nico Nico Nii lo cual causó una ligera risa en la pequeña, se notaba que aún había gente que sonreía mucho. De pronto sentía que el viento movía mucho su cabello mientras las pequeñas hojas volaban como si tuvieran una vida propia mientras sentía que sus ojos pesaban como plomo… Una pequeña siesta no le iría muy mal mientras la enfermera tontita le dijo

-Bueno iré a recoger pétalos para decorar su habitación- Le sonrió un poco mientras guiñaba el ojo- Su habitación será mejor cuando huela a flores, se sentirá muy bien señora Yazawa- En eso le besó la mejilla mientras la mujer mayor seguía ahí como si nada durmiendo tranquilamente ignorando que la cobija se le cayó mientras de pronto los pájaros se echaron a volar como si presenciaran algo trágico.

De pronto abrió los ojos y estaba en el mismo lugar solo que no había nadie y el cielo era muy negro, las propias hojas rosas y sus árboles servían como focos naturales hasta que quedó de piedra cuando vio a una pelirroja de cabello corto y hermoso ojos violetas, superaba los 1,60 y usaba un uniforme blanco y corbata roja, era similar al de Otonokizaka. En menos de nada la anciana sintió una lluvia que empapaba su arrugado rostro o quizás eran sus gotas cristalinas ante tal suceso.

-Maki-chan… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tal como lo prometí Nico-chan- Sonrió la pelirroja mientras sentía que sus amatistas comenzaban a brillar- Estoy aquí para ver las flores de cerezo- La joven se acercó para colocarle una manta larga y grande de color blanco para cubrir a la anciana la cual sonreía de manera tierna, su sueño estaba logrado.

-Sabes me estaba sintiendo en el infierno, me estaba desmoronando sin ti y hasta lloraba cada vez que no estabas a mi lado

-Lo siento… ¿Tienes frío?

-No te preocupes, ya no tengo ni frío ni nada- Tomó una mano de su amada mientras el momento era algo estático entre ambas- Jeje, me recuerda a nuestra boda, ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú y yo nos veíamos muy bien estando de blanco- Suspiró profundamente sonriendo mientras la pelirroja la miraba con ternura

-Nico-chan… Entonces quieres qué…

-Claro, me gustaría estar contigo para siempre- Tomó con la yema de su dedo el mentón de su amada la cual estaba con lágrimas desbordadas

-Tú no estás siendo justa… Idiota

-Te extrañé y lo sabes-

Maki contuvo en un abrazo fuerte y protector a la que ahora era una anciana de aspecto juvenil, como lo había hecho durante los muchísimos que estaban juntas, Nico aprovechando de esos centímetros que le sacaba del rostro de su princesa hundió el rostro en ese pelo rojo, haciendo de cuenta que ella no estaba llorando también y que ela tampoco quería quedarse allí cuando en verdad era lo que más deseaba en este mundo.

Porque si Maki estaba con ella todo era mejor.

Podía vivir la eternidad así, sintiendo el aroma y el calor de la pelirroja, con el corazón liviano y en paz, latiendo al mismo ritmo que el ajeno; porque besar a Maki era como una dulce gota de agua en aquel desierto y probar los labios de la tsundere podían curar la angustia tóxica que corroía su corazón. Y así sin más, en aquel beso que le dio a la chica cuyo rostro acunaba tierno entre sus manos

-Ah, cabeza de tomate… No has perdido el toque- Le guiñó el ojo- Sigues besando tan bien que ni siquiera tienes que explicarme las cosas- Murmuró con la respiración agitada y Maki se rio

-Nico-chan, tú eres y serás la persona que atesoraré por siempre- Tomó las manos de la anciana la cual de alguna manera comenzaba a rejuvenecer hasta ser esa niña pequeña de coletas y bonitos ojos carmín de aspecto infantil ahora que usaba un suéter blanco con una inscripción japonesa a la espalda.

-Si esta es tu voluntad princesa mía, entonces yo estaré a tu lado por siempre- De pronto sacó una enorme capa roja y se la puso a su amada princesa hasta una corona roja, ahora eran la estrella número uno del universo y su reina escarlata

-Tú, mi pantera idiota viniste sin ningún abrigo

-Es que tenía prisa

La pequeña pelinegra se rió por lo bajito causando un pequeño enfado a su pelirroja la cual alzaba una ceja

-Aún cuando comenzamos a estar juntas por toda la eternidad, sigues siendo una niña- Se señaló a sí misma con el pulgar como si remarcara un juramento o una promesa- Supongo que tendré que cuidar a mi reina de ahora en adelante

-Nico-chan…

-Pero antes…- De pronto soltó sus cintas sobre el cabello mientras su cabello era de un rosa resplandeciente y su estatura cambió un poco pero sin afectar ese lado infantil pero equilibrado con un lado adulto y sus ojos ahora eran rojos sangre mientras de pronto estaba aquella enfermera rubia que la cuidó en sus últimos días

-Señorita Yazawa…

-Toramaru… Comúnmente llorarías como una niña

-No se preocupe- Sonrió infantilmente- Eso no es nada, de hecho tuve más desgracias que cualquiera en este mundo

-Hm, en verdad eres valiente- Sonrió de manera vanidosa- Pero te daré un consejo Toramaru, en la vida puedes llorar pero no debes vivir en un mar de lágrimas. Lucha y atrévete a superarte hasta que encuentres tu felicidad… Recuerda sonríe hasta que duela.

-Y si es necesario volverse luz y cenizas- La rubia pecosa con sus verdes llenos y brillantes de determinación aceptó las cintas de la pelirrosa no sin antes estrechar sus manos con su nueva amistad hasta que se voltearon en menos de nada Candy caminó firme mientras hojas rosadas y rojas nevaban alrededor dando a entender que las dos enamoradas hicieron su vida en las estrellas.

Ahora estaba enfrente de la mujer mayor que estaba mirando arriba al cielo mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados más una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, inerte sobre su silla e inmóvil mientras la rubia se ponía esas cintas rojas sobre sus frondosas coletas y miró detenidamente a aquella mujer de cabello blanco, se volteó mientras caminaba con paso digno y una mirada seria de ojos verdes brillantes como una cara llena de determinación.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nico Yazawa… Adiós y gracias


End file.
